


Brighter Than The Sun

by shinpussy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: En una desesperada necesidad de café durante una sesión de trabajo nocturna, Seoho encuentra una parada para tomar café y un amable barista al que no puede dejar de regresar.OSeoho y Keonhee se quedan despiertos toda la noche preparándose para sus conferencias universitarias.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	Brighter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brighter Than The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264143) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Seoho se sentó en la parte posterior de la sala de conferencias con una pila de papeles y una pila aún más grande de libros que sacó de la biblioteca.

Cuando se inscribió para ser asistente de enseñanza, pensó que solo calificaría los trabajos y los exámenes después de sus propias clases, pero el profesor con el que trabajaba tenía otros planes.

"No se puede enseñar desde detrás de una pared," dijo el profesor. "Y no puedes aprender a enseñar mirándome hacerlo.Eso es lo que hacen los estudiantes. ¿Pueden enseñar? No. Pueden aprender."

Así que allí estaba Seoho, demorándose en una sala de conferencias vacía después de muchas horas para construir un plan de lección que no lo hiciera ver como un completo imbécil frente a su profesor u otros estudiantes. Su propia timidez y nerviosismo sobre hablar en público tendría que esperar hasta después de que abordara su material.

Bostezó y se sonó el cuello que le dolía por agacharse sobre el el trabajo durante demasiado tiempo. Se preguntó si a los estudiantes del departamento de salud les importaría darle un masaje gratuito a cambio de tutoría. No es que tuviera tiempo para ninguno de los dos.

"¿Qué hora es?" Murmuró, alcanzando su teléfono. La medianoche había pasado, pero todavía tenía mucho que hacer para irse a casa o acostarse. Sólo un poco más.

"Café" dijo. "Necesito café."

Metió su trabajo en su mochila y bajó corriendo los pasos del auditorio fuera del aula hacia el café del campus que, por supuesto, estaba cerrado. Su corazón se hundió. El café instantáneo no funcionaría. Tendría que comer el polvo directamente del paquete para cualquier tipo de impulso. Diez paquetes al menos. Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez podría obtener una bebida energética de una tienda.

Salió del campus en busca de la primera tienda abierta con café que pueda encontrar, y fue entonces cuando vio el café al otro lado de la calle, con las luces aún encendidas pero vacío.

Dudó en entrar. Si lo echaban, temía tener un ataque de nervios. Si tenía un colapso nervioso, no podría hacer su trabajo o ser visto dentro de un radio de 30 millas nunca más, pero era su única opción.

Abrió la puerta, decidido a encontrar algo que lo despertara. La campana sonó y miró a su alrededor. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie adentro. Incluso la música estaba apagada.

"¿Hola?" Llamó. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Un trabajador se acercó por la parte de atrás y lo saludó. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Tienes café?" Lo que quería preguntar era si estaba abierto, pero su cerebro y su boca no estaban en la misma página.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa: "Sí, tengo café. ¿Qué tipo te gusta?"

"¿Negro? No ¿Chocolate? No, espera, helado."

El trabajador se rascó la barbilla. "Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo con dos de esos."

"Sí,"espetó Seoho. Estoy tan cansado.

"Correcto," ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no tomas asiento en un lugar cómodo y esperas a que lo traiga?"

"Puedo esperar aquí," dijo Seoho, preocupado de que si se sentaba, se desmayaría.

Sacudió la cabeza y agitó un dedo. "No puedes."

Luego hizo un gesto hacia las piernas de Seoho que temblaban tan terriblemente que podría haberse derrumbado en cualquier momento. "Oh... supongo que debería sentarme."

Seoho se sentó en una mesa con una silla de respaldo duro de aspecto incómodo para mantenerse despierto. Mientras su café se preparaba detrás del mostrador, sacó su trabajo y lo extendió sobre la mesa negándose a perderlo de vista por qué necesitaba mantenerse despierto.

"Aquí tienes," dijo el trabajador antes de sentarse frente a él. En una mano tenía un americano helado y en la otra una taza de algo caliente con una montaña de crema batida y cacao en polvo encima.

"Gracias," Seoho extendió la mano.

"No tan rápido," apartó las bebidas. "Solo puedes tomar uno."

"¿Qué?"

"Uno de estos es para mí," dijo.

"No te compré una bebida a ti," murmuró Seoho, sintiéndose tímido por alguna razón.

"Tampoco compraste una para ti, pero aquí estamos."

Seoho parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de pagar. "Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho. Aquí, déjame pagar por eso."

Rebuscó en su bolso tratando de encontrar su billetera, su tarjeta o cualquier cambio suelto. No podía creerlo. Buscó frenéticamente, pero había dejado todo su dinero en casa.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo. "Simplemente haz algo bueno por alguien mañana, y tu deuda conmigo será pagada."

"¿Hacer algo bueno por alguien?"

"Sí, creo firmemente que todo lo bueno debe pasarse a otra persona para que siga funcionando. Como esta mañana, un gato callejero me dejó acariciarlo, y pensé 'hm, apuesto a que alguien va a necesitar algo bueno hoy', y pareces la última oportunidad que tendré."

Seoho asintió pero no lo entendió.

"Entonces, ¿qué café te gustaría?" Dijo, ofreciéndole ambos.

Seoho golpeó con el dedo la tapa de plástico del café helado. "Creo que este."

"Bien, quería el de chocolate," dijo, deslizando el americano sobre la mesa. Antes de que Seoho pudiera agradecerle, su boca estaba en la crema batida dejando un parche cubierto de cacao debajo de su nariz. Para evitar reírse de alguien que acababa de darle lo que más necesitaba, se concentró en su propia bebida. Pellizcó la pajita entre los dientes, tratando de no levantar la vista ya que no estaba seguro de por qué el barista estaba sentado con él.

El café lo atravesó como una ráfaga de electricidad, primero con el sabor amargo de un líquido sin leche y sin azúcar en la lengua, luego el frío del hielo contra los dientes y luego la oleada de cafeína que activó su corazón de la forma en que se imaginó que el monstruo de Frankenstein despertó.

"Ahh," dijo, satisfecho. "Esto es bueno."

"¿Estás seguro? Podría hacerte algo más," dijo, ajeno a la crema batida bajo la nariz.

"Está bien," sonrió Seoho. Miró de reojo la etiqueta con el nombre del barista. "Gracias por el café, Keonhee."

Lee Keonhee.

"Yo también soy un Lee," agregó alegremente, antes de sentirse avergonzado. "No es que importe."

"Ahhhh,"dijo Keonhee, golpeando la mesa. "¡No es de extrañar que tuviera un buen presentimiento sobre ti!"

Seoho se relajó y se preguntó cómo debería moverse para volver al trabajo. No quería ser grosero, pero...

"Tienes algo pequeño aquí," señaló a su propio labio, reflejando dónde estaba el bigote de crema de Keonhee. Él trató de limpiarlo con el labio inferior, pero apenas se acercó.

"Aquí, déjame," Seoho tomó una servilleta de la mesa y extendió la mano, quitando la crema batida de la boca del otro chico. Keonhee lo miró sorprendido, y Seoho sintió arder sus mejillas. "¡Lo siento! ¡Eso fue grosero! Estoy realmente cansado."

"Está bien," se rió. "Gracias."

Seoho volvió inmediatamente a su trabajo, demasiado incómodo para mirar a Keonhee, que todavía no se iba.

"¿En qué estás trabajando?" Keonhee agarró el papel y lo miró. Mientras escaneaba la página, frunció el ceño.

Seoho retiró el papel de sus manos y se rió torpemente. "Es para mi clase que enseño mañana. Probablemente no tendría sentido para ti... "

"Entonces explícamelo," dijo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo. Se sintió como un desafío.

Seoho no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía explicar que estaba enseñando un curso universitario avanzado y que sin tomar todos los cursos previos necesarios, sería imposible de entender. Incluso las mentes más brillantes tuvieron dificultades para procesar todo el material que tuvo que elegir para crear este plan de lección.

Keonhee retiró el papel mientras Seoho pensaba. Tomó un marcador de la mesa. "¿Te importa?"

"No," dijo, confundido. Era solo una impresión de todos modos.

Keonhee miró el primer párrafo y resaltó una sección en el medio. "¿Podrías explicar a qué te refieres aquí?"

Seoho retiró la página y la miró. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que el brillante texto académico que había armado con tanta confianza era un montón de galimatías.

"No está terminado," dijo.

"Vamos a averiguar qué se supone que debe decir entonces."

Pasaron el resto de la noche repasando la primera lección. Cada vez que Keonhee hacía una pregunta, se daba cuenta de que faltaba una pieza de su conferencia en la que nunca hubiera pensado antes. Al final, sus páginas estaban cubiertas de garabatos y notas, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir sus correcciones. Tres tazas de café después, estaba listo para enseñar su primera clase gracias a un barista especialmente servicial.

Al día siguiente, Seoho corrió a su primera clase. Cuando llegó, los estudiantes ya estaban en sus asientos hablando entre ellos, y su profesor estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una libreta y una pluma estilográfica frente a él.

Seoho se paró detrás del podio y se colocó el micrófono en la oreja. Conectó su computadora portátil para la presentación y estaba listo para comenzar. Los nervios burbujearon dentro de él, pero sabía que podía hacer esto.

"Buenas tardes a todos," dijo, su voz retumbando por los altavoces.

Los estudiantes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acomodaron en sus asientos. La única preocupación que tenía era la sensación de cien ojos mirándolo fijamente, pero todos estaban más concentrados en las pantallas de sus computadoras que en él.

Comenzó su conferencia invitando a la clase a hacer preguntas cada vez que no entendieran algo (lo que en última instancia fue más útil para él, lo había aprendido la noche anterior).

Voló a través del material, y aunque puede haber comenzado rígido e incómodo, al final estaba caminando por la sala haciendo demostraciones y llamando a los estudiantes a discutir. La clase estaba activa y comprometida, y él estaba en el centro de todo. Tal vez esto era lo que se suponía que debía hacer por el resto de su vida.

Después de que el aula se despejó, su profesor se acercó a él con sus notas.

"Lo hiciste bien," dijo. "Un poco rígido al principio, pero creo que con un poco más de práctica podrías enseñar todas mis clases."

Seoho rio nerviosamente. "Gracias."

"Me impresionó ver lo bien que captaste el material. Fue refrescante ver a alguien que entiende los matices del curso y puede darle vida con nuevos ojos."

Seoho aplaudió por dentro. Su profesor no era conocido por dar cumplidos.

"Quiero que enseñes el resto de las clases durante la semana," continuó. "Tengo curiosidad por ver si puedes manejar cuatro conferencias adicionales con la misma cantidad de calidad y pasión que esta."

Tragó saliva. ¿No era demasiado pedirle a un estudiante que prepare tantas lecciones con tan poco tiempo de anticipación? ¿No tenía su profesor meses para planificar sus propias lecciones? Tal vez había puesto el listón demasiado alto por primera vez... Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera estrellado y quemado...

El profesor le dejó sus notas junto con una lista de temas para cubrir durante la semana. Era vago e inútil, pero no tenía sentido quejarse al respecto.

Se quedó hasta tarde otra vez, esta vez más desesperado con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un dolor en el estómago por pasar demasiado tiempo sin comer. Revisó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que era más de medianoche y que la cafetería del campus estaría cerrada. Suspiró. Podía esperar.

Pero luego recordó el café del otro lado de la calle con el simpático barista. Tendrían comida y más café, y él podría compensar los cafés gratis que tuvo la noche anterior. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin saber por qué prácticamente estaba saltando.

El café estaba vacío nuevamente, lo que no tenía ningún sentido porque tenían el mejor café y el mejor servicio al cliente en todo el mundo. Tendría que dejar una revisión en línea cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Abrió la puerta a un timbre amistoso y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Hola? ¿Keonhee?"

Momentos después, Keonhee apareció por la parte de atrás con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo fue tu primera clase?"

"¡Estuvo genial! ¡No podría haberlo hecho sin ti! "

"Claro que podrías," dijo, tomando su posición detrás del mostrador.

"Tengo dinero hoy," dijo Seoho, cambiando de tema.

"Tengo café."

Seoho miró a su alrededor. "¿Tienes comida?"

Keonhee revisó la vitrina vacía donde guardaban los pasteles y frunció el ceño. "Déjame comprobar en la parte de atrás".

Seoho rebotó ansiosamente sobre sus talones mientras esperaba. No sabía qué haría si el café se hubiera agotado por completo, pero necesitaba comer. Supuso que tendría que ir a otro lado...

Keonhee regresó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tenemos nada, y yo, eh, no sé cómo cocinar nada."

Seoho torció la boca. "Esta bien."

"Lo siento..." se movió y miró la bolsa de Seoho. "¿Todavía estás trabajando en tus cosas para la clase?"

"Sí,"dijo. "Mi profesor quiere que yo de todas las lecciones durante el resto de la semana."

"¡¿Todas?!"

"Sí," hizo una mueca.

Keonhee rodeó el mostrador y lo empujó hacia una mesa. "¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Ponte a trabajar!"

"Pero tengo que..."protestó Seoho antes de que Keonhee lo interrumpiera.

Agitó las manos. "¡Sin peros! ¡Solo siéntate!"

Seoho dudó pero se sintió obligado a sentarse a la mesa de todos modos. Vio a Keonhee ir a la esquina y hacer una llamada telefónica, y decidió que una vez que colgara, se disculparía y se iría a buscar una tienda de conveniencia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó Keonhee. "¡Ponte a trabajar!"

"Pero tengo que..." protestó.

"¡Ya me encargué de eso!"

"¿Cómo?" Le gritó, su voz resonando dentro del café.

"En las 24 horas que me conoces, ¿te he decepcionado?"

"Bueno," dijo, pensando. "No, supongo que no."

"¡Bueno! ¡Trabajo!"

Keonhee se puso a trabajar detrás del mostrador. El estómago de Seoho gruñó, pero supuso que podría esperar un poco más antes de escabullirse. Sacó su computadora y las notas de su profesor. Supuso que podría tomar café con Keonhee durante unos minutos mientras abordaba la siguiente lección, y luego ir a buscar comida. Eso probablemente estaría bien... Estaba contento de no estar tan cansado como la noche anterior, al menos.

Miró por encima de la pantalla de su computadora portátil a Keonhee, que estaba bastante ocupado detrás del mostrador. Tomó varias bebidas en el mostrador de diferentes formas y tamaños, y Seoho se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Luego instaló dos soportes de cartón y aseguró las bebidas que había preparado.

No mucho después, la puerta volvió a sonar. ¿Otro cliente? Un conductor de reparto con casco entró con bolsas de plástico enganchadas alrededor de su brazo. Keonhee lo saludó con la mano. "¡Hwanwoong!"

¿Quién es éste?

El conductor llamado Hwanwoong dejó las bolsas en el mostrador y revisó las bebidas.

"Gracias por comerciar con nosotros," dijo Keonhee.

"No hay problema," dijo. "A mi jefe le encantan las bebidas dulces."

Tomó las ocho bebidas que Keonhee había preparado y se fue. Keonhee trajo las bolsas a la mesa de Seoho. "Es posible que desees mover tus libros para que la grasa no los ensucie."

Seoho podía oler lo que había dentro sin mirar, y casi babeaba sobre sí mismo. Pollo. Pollo caliente, grasiento y crujiente.

"Me muero de hambre," dijo Keonhee, colocando los contenedores donde ambos pudieran alcanzar la comida.

"¡Yo también! Podría comerme la mesa."

Keonhee mordió un ala y dijo con la boca llena: "Si comes la mesa, tienes que pagarla."

Seoho jadeó. "¡Espera! ¡No puedo comer esto! ¡No he pagado nada desde ayer!"

Keonhee se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si quieres, puedo comer todo esto solo".

Se quitó el delantal y se sentó frente a él. Seoho miró la comida y se lamió los labios.

"Realmente no puedo..."

Keonhee lanzó el vapor hacia sí mismo y respiró hondo. "Ahh, ¿hueles eso? Esa es un snack nocturno esperando ser comido. ¿No quieres probarlo?"

Seoho tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. "Tú come, yo voy a trabajar."

"¡Mmmm! ¿Has probado este rábano? ¡Es tan crujiente y picante! ¡Guauu! ¡Oh mira! Nos dieron una cola! ¡Guau!"

Seoho hizo un puchero y se escondió detrás de su pantalla. "Eso es tan lindo..."

"Wahhhh", dijo Keonhee, siendo absolutamente molesto. "¡Esta salsa es tan deliciosa! ¡Se pega al paladar! ¡Guau!"

"¡Bien!" Gritó Seoho. "¡Quiero comer el pollo!"

"Tuve que preparar ocho bebidas personalizadas para esto. Si no comes, herirás mis sentimientos," dijo sin pestañear.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Seoho metió la mano en el recipiente y sacó un trozo de pollo. Lo mordió y fue como si la habitación dejara de girar. "Oh Dios mío."

"Lo sé, verdad."

"¡Esto es tan bueno!" Dijo, asombrado de lo deliciosa que era la comida.

"Tengo una pregunta," Keonhee preguntó entre bocados. "¿Cómo es que nunca has estado en ninguno de los negocios cerca de la escuela?"

"Normalmente solo como en el campus," explicó. "Me he quedado tan tarde que este es el único lugar abierto."

Keonhee miró hacia otro lado y sonrió con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo está," tosió. "Abierto, quiero decir."

Seoho dejó caer su comida. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no está abierto?"

"Cerramos a medianoche, pero a veces me olvido de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estoy limpiando."

Seoho se cubrió el rostro con horror. "¡Lo siento tanto! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste algo?!"

"Porque tenía miedo de que fueras un fantasma."

Seoho parpadeó.

"Entraste como loco, con los ojos hundidos murmurando sobre café en medio de la noche, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo eras un estudiante graduado y dije 'oh, eso tiene más sentido'."

"Me siento terrible... ¿por qué no me echaste esta noche? ¡No estoy tan cansado!"

"Si te enviaba al lugar del pollo, ¿qué se suponía que debía comer?" Dijo, más interesado en la comida que en enviar a Seoho a cualquier parte. "Oh, mira, nos dieron salsa extra."

"Saldré de aquí después de que comamos," dijo Seoho.

"Tienes demasiado trabajo que hacer para deambular por la noche. Solo quédate aquí mientras cierro."

Seoho estuvo de acuerdo y decidió que si regresaba, volvería durante el horario comercial normal y no se quedaría más tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Seoho estaba inmerso en su plan de lección, y las horas habían pasado. Keonhee terminó lo que tenía que hacer para cerrar el café y se sentó con él. Entre los dos pudieron noquear dos días de lecciones y no podía creer lo bien que trabajaron juntos. Fue sorprendente lo bien que Keonhee siguió el material a pesar de que probablemente nunca había oído hablar de nada en los libros que estaban leyendo. Seoho estaba agradecido con él y tendría que compensárselo la próxima vez.

Su segunda conferencia fue tan tranquila como la primera. Las notas del profesor eran las mismas, y él ya tenía el material que necesitaba para terminar durante la semana, así que decidió que no tendría que pasar toda la tarde y la noche en la biblioteca o en el aula. Ahora, ¿a dónde debería ir?..Si su cerebro quería fingir que no sabía, sus piernas se encargaron del resto.

La cafetería estaba llena de clientes y se escuchaba música indie alegre desde los altavoces superiores. Era cálido y acogedor, y él estaba listo para ir a trabajar.

Keonhee estaba en el mostrador esperando a un cliente y Seoho no podía esperar para saludarlo. Se puso en la fila y rebotó ansiosamente hasta que fue su turno.

"Hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte–? ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!" Dijo Keonhee con una sonrisa brillante de oreja a oreja. "¡Llegas temprano!"

"Pensé que debería intentar entrar cuando esté abierto,"dijo.

"Sabes que no hay problema," dijo antes de bajar la voz. "Me gusta cuando vienes."

El corazón de Seoho dio un vuelco y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más lo había escuchado. Si lo hicieron, no les importó o tenían caras increíbles de póker.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó.

Seoho se sintió nervioso otra vez. "Uh, ¿algo helado? No, chocolate."

"¿O negro?" Sonrió.

La línea crecía detrás de Seoho, por lo que Keonhee anotó el americano helado y un par de pasteles. Esta vez, Seoho pagó su café y se paró a un lado para esperar su orden.

"¿Seoho?" Keonhee gritó una vez que estuvo listo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y luego se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había pedido.

Debe haber estado en mi tarjeta. Apretó el recibo de papel en su mano que estaba envuelto alrededor de un fajo de billetes. Espera, pagué en efectivo. Debo haberle dicho cuando estaba tan delirante la otra noche.

Llevó su café y bocadillos a una cabina vacía, sintiéndose extraño por estar tan lejos de su mesa. La mesa donde tuvo lugar tanta brillantez académica estaba ocupada por dos parejas que ni siquiera podían apreciarla adecuadamente. Pero estaban haciendo algo que él no podía hacer. Tomándose de la mano. No es que quisiera tomar la mano de nadie. Ni siquiera un poquito. Quería comer sus bocadillos, tomar su café y trabajar en sus conferencias. Por sí mismo. En su nueva y elegante cabina.

Resopló mientras rasgaba uno de sus pasteles por la mitad. Estaba lleno de queso y crujiente, y derramó migas por todas partes. "Oh no."

Necesitaba una servilleta para limpiar su desorden, pero no había ninguna sobre la mesa. Supuso que tendría que ir al mostrador o preguntarle a un cliente cercano. Caminó hacia el mostrador donde Keonhee estaba ocupado trabajando y silenciosamente tomó algunas servilletas mientras miraba furtivamente al otro chico que estaba rociando jarabe de caramelo alrededor del borde de un vaso de plástico. Luego lo vio agregar una llovizna de jarabe de chocolate. Y luego la leche en el fondo. Y luego el café con sabor a caramelo y chocolate sobre la leche. Y luego la crema batida. Y luego otra llovizna de caramelo y chocolate. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había visto a alguien preparar café. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo como cuando ayudó a Seoho con el suyo. Eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pero la expresión era la misma.

La línea crecía detrás de Seoho, por lo que Keonhee golpeó el americano helado y un par de pasteles. Esta vez, Seoho pagó su café y se paró a un lado para esperar su orden.

"Seoho?" Keonhee gritó una vez que estuvo listo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y luego se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había pedido.

Debe haber estado en mi tarjeta. Apretó el recibo de papel en su mano que estaba envuelto alrededor de un fajo de billetes. Espera, pagué en efectivo. Debo haberle dicho cuando estaba tan delirante la otra noche.

Llevó su café y bocadillos a una cabina vacía, sintiéndose extraño por estar tan lejos de su mesa. La mesa donde tuvo lugar tanta brillantez académica estaba ocupada por dos parejas que ni siquiera podían apreciarla adecuadamente. Pero estaban haciendo algo que él no podía hacer. Tomados de la mano. No es que quisiera tomar la mano de nadie. Ni siquiera un poquito. Quería comer sus bocadillos, tomar su café y trabajar en sus conferencias. Por sí mismo. En su nuevo y elegante stand.

Él resopló mientras rasgaba uno de sus pasteles por la mitad. Estaba lleno de queso y crujiente, y derramó migas por todas partes. "Oh no."

Necesitaba una servilleta para limpiar su desorden, pero no había ninguna sobre la mesa. Supuso que tendría que ir al mostrador o preguntarle a un cliente cercano. Caminó hacia el mostrador donde Keonhee estaba ocupado trabajando y silenciosamente tomó algunas servilletas mientras miraba furtivamente al otro chico que estaba rociando jarabe de caramelo alrededor del borde de un vaso de plástico. Luego lo vio agregar una llovizna de jarabe de chocolate. Y luego la leche en el fondo. Y luego el café con sabor a caramelo y chocolate sobre la leche. Y luego la crema batida. Y luego otra llovizna de caramelo y chocolate. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había visto a alguien preparar café. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo como cuando ayudó a Seoho con el suyo. Eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pero la expresión era la misma.

Una mujer se aclaró la garganta. "Disculpa, necesito llegar allí."

Señaló los paquetes de azúcar en el mostrador que Seoho estaba bloqueando mientras veía a Keonhee prepararle el café a alguien por mucho más tiempo del que era razonable ver a alguien hacer algo.

Se inclinó y sonrió torpemente y volvió a su asiento donde había derramado migas que requerían una servilleta para limpiar.

Después de limpiar, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tirar la servilleta. No fue su culpa si el bote de basura que quería usar también estaba cerca del mostrador. Se acercó en silencio, con cuidado de no llamar la atención.

"Seoho," dijo Keonhee, sin levantar la vista de su próxima orden que estaba preparando. "Tienes trabajo que hacer."

"No quería hacer un desastre"," se defendió.

"¡Estás postergándolo! ¡Ve a trabajar!"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Que me mires me está poniendo nervioso," dijo.

Las mejillas de Seoho ardieron. Había sido atrapado. No te estaba mirando a ti. Te estaba viendo preparar café. ¡Es totalmente diferente! Se apresuró a regresar a su cabina y se escondió detrás de su computadora. Keonhee tenía razón. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Pero solo tenía razón sobre esa única cosa. Definitivamente no tenía razón sobre nada más.

La primera hora pasó volando mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, pero había un problema. Necesitaba una recarga. No podía ser regañado esta vez ya que estaba haciendo una compra como lo haría un cliente valioso. Era un cliente que pagaba allí para comprar más café. No estaba postergando nada ni mirando fijamente.

Se paró frente a la caja registradora y esperó pacientemente a que Keonhee regresara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, terminando un pedido.

"Wow, estás ocupado," dijo Seoho. "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con 'qué estoy haciendo'? Me he quedado sin café."

"Oh,"parpadeó. "¿Otro americano?"

"En realidad, me preguntaba si podría probar esa cosa de caramelo y chocolate que hiciste con todo el jarabe y esas cosas, si eso no es demasiado difícil."

Él sonrió. "¡Para nada!"

Seoho pagó y luego, si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo necesitaba comprar diez cafés más para compensar la amabilidad innecesaria de Keonhee.

Esa vez no vio a Keonhee preparar su café. De hecho, se puso de pie con indiferencia de espaldas al mostrador y admiró el interior del café en lugar de mirar al barista.

"Aquí tienes," dijo detrás de él.

"¡Gracias!" Tomó la bebida y se deslizó de regreso a su cabina, negándose a desperdiciar más de su tiempo. Cuando clavó su pajita en la parte superior de la crema batida, se dio cuenta de que había perforado el centro de un corazón dibujado con jarabe de caramelo.

Levantó la vista para ver a Keonhee asomándose por detrás de un menú de pizarra en el mostrador. Ambos se agacharon detrás de sus escondites al mismo tiempo. No creo que me haya visto.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido y no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Estaba seguro de que solo ir al café sería suficiente para que su mente trabajara, pero nunca iba a terminar a ese ritmo.

El sol se puso, y uno por uno, los clientes se fueron dejándolo solo. No fue hasta que se apagó la mitad de las luces del café que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado hasta el cierre. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas para poder disculparse e irse, pero Keonhee se dejó caer en su cabina y dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido.

"¡Mi espalda me está matando!" Gritó. "¡Pensé que eso nunca iba a terminar!"

"Iba a salir para que no tengas que quedarte más tiempo," dijo Seoho.

"Ya terminé todo para cerrar. Por cierto, no hay más para ti por hoy."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Has estado tomando cafeína durante las últimas siete horas."

"¿Siete?" Revisó su teléfono. Era la una de la mañana y, una vez más, se había quedado demasiado tiempo después de las horas adecuadas. "¿Por qué no me echaste?"

"No estabas molestando a nadie," dijo Keonhee. "Simplemente barrí a tu alrededor."

"No te vi..."

"¿Quién crees que te trajo los cafés?"

Seoho miró la colección de tazas vacías que se habían acumulado sobre la mesa. No podía recordar comprar más que solo dos. "Oh, Dios mío, soy un adicto."

Keonhee resopló. "Realmente estabas enfocado en tu trabajo. ¿Cómo va eso por cierto?"

Seoho puso su cabeza en sus manos, agarrando el cabello que se deslizó entre sus dedos. Se quejó. "No muy bien."

"Déjame ver," dijo, haciendo girar la computadora portátil.

"¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Estás agotado!"

"Tú estás agotado," dijo, escaneando la pantalla. "Estoy en las mejores condiciones de mi vida. Esto no está mal"

"¿No lo crees?"

"No, podemos hacer algunos ajustes, y creo que estaría bien. Realmente estás entendiendo esto."

"Gracias," dijo, sintiéndose tímido de nuevo. "Es muy amable de su parte seguir ayudándome así."

"Es divertido," dijo Keonhee. "Estoy aprendiendo mucho."

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad es una buena lección?"

"¡Si! ¿Has pensado en convertirte en profesor?"

"Me gustaría, pero aún no estoy seguro."

"Parece que realmente lo estás disfrutando."

"¿De verdad? Siento que me estoy estrellando y quemando," se rió Seoho.

"Es solo porque no se te dio suficiente tiempo para prepararte," dijo, y luego escribió en la computadora. "Lo cual fue muy malo de parte del profesor, por cierto."

"¡Cierto! Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tomando algunas notas," explicó. "No te preocupes, van a aparecer en el lateral."

Dio vuelta la computadora para mostrar que no había cambiado el documento.

"¡Ah! Siempre encuentras cosas en las que no había pensado," dijo, encantado.

"A veces solo se necesita un segundo par de ojos, eso es todo."

Terminaron de ajustar las lecciones, pero era dolorosamente tarde. Seoho pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y Keonhee también se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa.

"¿Puedes llegar a casa bien?" Preguntó Seoho, preocupado.

"Sí, vivo cerca," dijo, frotándose los ojos. "Arriba, en realidad."

"¿De verdad?"

"Mis padres son dueños de este lugar," bostezó Keonhee. "Así que no te preocupes por los cafés gratis. Les diré que los bebí si me lo preguntan."

"Gracias de nuevo..."

"¿Tú puedes llegar a casa bien?"

"¡Si! Yo también vivo cerca," dijo Seoho. "Bueno, esto es todo entonces."

"Ah, terminaste de planificar todas tus conferencias, ¿no?" Preguntó, sonando decepcionado.

"Lo hice, gracias a ti."

Seoho se quedó allí por un momento, no estaba listo para irse.

"Escucha," dijo Seoho. "Me preguntaba si podría verte de nuevo. ¿No por el trabajo? ¿No en el trabajo? Ya sabes, como afuera. En algún otro lugar."

"¿Como una cita?" Se frotó los ojos otra vez.

"Tal vez," dijo Seoho. "A menos que eso sea raro."

"No trabajaré mañana," dijo. "Si quieres podemos reunirnos después de clases."

"¡Excelente! ¿Paso por aquí entonces? "

"¡Suena genial!"

Seoho prácticamente saltó camino a casa, y prácticamente saltó camino a la escuela. El tiempo pasaba penosamente lento para alguien que tenía lugares mucho mejores para estar. Después de terminar sus propias clases, prácticamente saltó a su conferencia olvidando que estaba nervioso por hablar frente a un grupo tan grande.

Estaba acostumbrado a enseñar ahora, y la clase estaba acostumbrada a él. Hubo un saludable intercambio entre él y los estudiantes que se sintió como un emocionante juego de ping pong. Incluso su profesor se levantó y se unió a él en el suelo, y discutieron los temas planeados juntos. Fue el mejor día de su vida, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al final de la conferencia y correr a la cafetería.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse con el torrente de estudiantes, su profesor lo detuvo.

"Estoy impresionado Seoho," dijo. "Realmente tienes un talento natural para esta profesión. Durante las próximas dos semanas, reanudaré la enseñanza y podrás observar y calificar los trabajos."

Seoho frunció el ceño. Pensó que lo había hecho bien, pero supuso que tenía mucho que aprender.

"No es que no seas perfectamente capaz de asumir el control," se rió entre dientes. "Pero tengo un sueldo que ganar."

Sonrió ante eso. ¡No podía creer lo bien que iba todo, y no había cometido un solo error! Pero realmente tenía que irse...

"Gracias de nuevo, profesor," dijo.

"¡Ah, sal de aquí! Es tarde y tengo mis propias lecciones que planificar."

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Seoho giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala de conferencias hacia el café fuera del campus. Cuando llegó, Keonhee bajaba las escaleras del apartamento de arriba.

"¡Ahí estás!" Dijo.

"Mi profesor quería hablar conmigo," dijo Seoho. "Lo siento si llego tarde."

"No, para nada. Acabo de volver."

"¿También estabas en clase?"

Keonhee resopló. "Si."

"Entonces," dijo inquieto. "¿A donde quieres ir?"

Lo pensó por un momento. "No he caminado alrededor del río en mucho tiempo. ¿Como suena eso?"

"¡Genial!"

Caminaron juntos uno al lado del otro por un camino de concreto en la orilla del río. El clima se estaba enfriando mientras el sol se ponía en un día de otoño, pero a Seoho no le importó. Era agradable.

Hablaron de sí mismos sin mencionar el café o las clases como dos personas normales que se conocieron en circunstancias normales. Sorprendentemente, sus sentidos del humor iban bastante bien entre ellos y ambos se echaron a reír hasta que no podían respirar.

Al final del camino, una multitud se había reunido alrededor de un músico callejero. Su cabello estaba teñido de un rubio platino, y tocaba una melodía clásica en una guitarra acústica debajo de una farola. Se detuvieron a escuchar por un rato, y la música lo puso sentimental.

Se estiró y rodeó con el dedo el meñique del otro chico. Keonhee se removió, moviendo las manos sin hacer nada antes de relajarse. Seoho contuvo el aliento cuando se recuperó de hacer algo que podría haber sido terriblemente vergonzoso si hubiera terminado de otra manera.

Cuando terminó la canción, la mano del otro chico se deslizó hacia abajo y enredó sus dedos entre los suyos. Keonhee lo apartó de la multitud y continuaron su caminata. Estaba oscuro, pero el resplandor de la ciudad era lo suficientemente brillante como para que el mundo fuera de un azul pálido, y no tenía miedo en absoluto.

"Lo hiciste genial hoy," dijo Keonhee, rompiendo un largo silencio. "Parece que te estás acostumbrando a la enseñanza."

"Gracias," dijo Seoho. Parpadeó y retiró la mano, congelado donde estaba parado. "Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Keonhee se rió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Wahhh, no puedo creerlo! Pensé que estabas fingiendo no verme, pero ¿realmente no notaste que estoy tomando tu clase?"

"C-Cómo..."

Keonhee volvió a tomar su mano. Seoho estaba demasiado atónito para dejarlo ir.

"No puedo creer que el mejor y más inteligente maestro del mundo no se molestó en leer la lista de la clase. ¿Cómo se supone que debes saber nuestros nombres cuando hacemos preguntas? ¿Realmente no me viste? ¡Estaba sentado al frente! ¡Hice preguntas! ¡Discutimos! Wahhhh...Es increíble."

Los ojos de Seoho se abrieron. "¿Me estás jugando una broma extraña?"

"¡No! ¡Dios mío, estoy en tu clase! ¡Wow, pensé que habíamos hecho un gran equipo, y ni siquiera me notaste! ¿Solo soy bueno para el café gratis?"

Seoho quería esconderse, pero Keonhee lo atrajo más cerca, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras lo arrastraba por el camino. "¿Crees que podrías meterte en problemas por salir con uno de tus estudiantes? Wow, esto es emocionante! ¡Podríamos ser atrapados! ¡Nunca antes me había escabullido con alguien!"

"No puedo creer esto,"murmuró Seoho.

Keonhee se inclinó para besarlo, conmocionando todo su cuerpo.

"Demasiado avanzado," bromeó Keonhee. "De verdad."

Seoho lo agarró y lo atrajo para un segundo beso. Estaba humillado, pero tenía sus prioridades claras. Keonhee sonrió contra su boca.

"No voy a molestarte más," dijo juguetonamente.

"Bien," Seoho tomó su mano de nuevo. "No quisiera tener que fallarte."


End file.
